


Bridging the Gaps

by ABeautifulSleeper



Series: Kyotama Prompts 2k15 [4]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABeautifulSleeper/pseuds/ABeautifulSleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're never truly alone with today's technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridging the Gaps

Sitting in his house alone, with no company but the staff his father employed to make sure that he stayed alive and more-or-less well could get lonely sometimes. Which, if he were to think about it, might explain why he spent so much of his time on the club, planning activities and themes for them to do, not including the times when he would call mandatory meetings on off-times or just show up at someone’s house expecting to be welcomed with open arms, or at the very least tolerated.

He was no stranger to solitude. After all, when your mother is constantly ill when you’re small, it doesn’t really permit time for you to go out and make tons of friends. He had gotten quite good at finding things with which to entertain himself, and in the absolute worst of times he would submerge himself in a subject or task he found interesting. But it was harder now, after he’d started making friends at Ouran and becoming so popular among the general populace that he was constantly surrounded by friends and admirers alike. He had lost his taste for being alone just as a man who lives too long in the lap of luxury loses his taste for plain bread.

It wasn’t always so bad though. For instance, even on days when he couldn’t physically get up and go harass his friends in their homes he could at least call them. Or, in select cases, text them. But he tended to save texts for conversations he wanted to have a record of. For example, when he would text Kyoya, he wanted to be able to have those messages to look at when he really wanted to text him but he knew he shouldn’t because Kyoya was sleeping and he didn’t want to be responsible for interrupting the few hours of sleep Kyoya permitted himself.

Tamaki wasn’t really sure what he and Kyoya called themselves these days. It was plain to him that there was something more than friendship there, but he wasn’t sure if they were actually dating or if it was more along the lines of some kind of weird one-sided sexual tension. The only thing he knew about positively was that they were certainly closer, both in terms of emotions and in terms of physicality than any normal friends. Maybe that was his fault for not being very adept at recognizing boundaries. Also the kind of text conversations they had did nothing to clarify which side of the fence they were on. Tamaki would text with overly many emoticons and hearts and was almost always maintaining the “mommy” and “daddy” roles. Kyoya almost never used emoticons, but he did nothing to discourage Tamaki from using them or the odd nicknames. And for all Tamaki had perused commoner magazines for advice on decoding his texts, there was never anything very helpful.

His phone made a trumpeting sound, the notification tone for text messages on his phone. He had almost forgotten the reason why he was dwelling on the meaning of Kyoya’s text messages, being that he was home alone once again and bored out of his skull and had decided to text Kyoya.

_Tamaki, you literally saw me two hours ago. You cannot possibly miss me as much as you are insisting here._ Tamaki pouted before responding with _Yes I dooo! I always miss you when you’re not with me. :’(_

A few minutes later another text came. _But as long as you keep texting me, I’m never really that far away, now am I?_ He hated it so much when Kyoya tried to be logical with him. He responded, _I guess you’re right. But I still miss you. At least keep texting me until I go to sleep._

He had to wait a lot longer for the next message. _You do realize that it’s going to be a while before you go to bed, and that we both have large quantities of homework, right? But if you insist…_

Tamaki smiled to himself at this concession. Boyfriend or no, he still could get just about whatever he wanted from him. Including a vague admission that he cared.

_Thank-you, mommy. I always knew you loved me more than you wanted to admit._

And ultimately, Tamaki really never did have to be truly alone.


End file.
